Do it For Sora
by emiko150
Summary: Naminé is faced with having to sever Roxas's memories in order to awaken Sora. SoraNamiRoku


Do It For Sora

She sat there in a white, circular room where the chosen wielder of the keyblade was being held—trapped in a pod. She sketched the lines and shadows that his face held along with the glow it seemed to hold even in slumber. As the white pencil scratched against the surface of the sketchbook, she realized that the drawing was incomplete. She had captured the spiky hair, the fair skin-tone, and the intricacies of his red and black clothes along with his yellow shoes. No, what was truly missing was the deep ocean blue eyes that pierced through to your soul.

But they would never be open. So long as he, himself, was incomplete.

She crumpled up the page in her hands and a tear rolled down her nose to drop onto the page. It smeared the dark pencil lines.

Yes. It was _her_ fault that the keyblade wielder's eyes shall never be open. It was her fault that he was trapped in that pod… And it was also her fault that Sora's memories were a mess. His memories had found their way in others, his nobody and the figure created from his memories. She stood up after brushing away tears and walked toward his pod. She placed her hand on it. If the pod's walls weren't there, she would probably be able to feel the skin of his face.

The opening of a door behind her alerted her. She turned around quickly and found DiZ and Riku, in Ansem's form. She looked at them with a melancholy expression. She managed to stammer, "W-Wh-What is it?" She unknowingly moved her body to be directly in front of Sora's, as if protecting him.

DiZ looked at her. His expression held neither concern nor any care for her. "Get to work, Naminé. We haven't a moment to lose. The reconstructing of Sora's memories needs to be completed, quickly." DiZ told her. He gestured for Riku to come out from behind him. He did and he revealed that he was dragging a blond haired boy, obviously unconscious.

"Is that—"

"Yes. It's Roxas. The final missing link to the awakening of Sora. Hurry up and alter his memories… witch." DiZ glared at her, having distaste for all nobodies, regardless of whether they are Organization XIII or just a special one like Naminé.

She nodded as Riku continued to drag the unconscious body up to the white room of the mansion. She followed closely behind with her sketchbook and pencils. Riku glanced at her underneath his hood. "You should stop visiting Sora like this. It only makes DiZ resent you even more."

"I know," she responded in a small voice.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it's _my_ fault that Sora is like this!" She snapped angrily.

Riku seemed to remain indifferent as tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks. He sighed before throwing Roxas' limp body into the room. "If you feel so terrible about it, then do something about it and awaken Sora." Then he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She sniffed back her tears and wiped at her eyes and returned her sketchbook and writing utensils back to their rightful place. She looked at the body that was tossed aside like a rag-doll, sprawled across the floor. The black cloak clashed against the white room. She lifted him up and leaned him against one of the walls. Looking at him now, he resembled Sora so much that her heart ached. Her stomach twisted as she noticed that their facial features were exactly the same. Besides their hair and clothes, they were practically the same person. _Maybe that's because they are_. She noted.

She put a hand on his cheek and straightened up his limbs so that they were not in uncomfortable positions. She stared at him. At this close proximity, she could swear that it was Sora in front of her. Unconsciously, she had moved closer and her hand was used to balance herself as her face was a mere half an inch away from his. She could feel his shallow breath on her cheek as her heart raced and her cheeks flushed.

As she began to close her eyes, she saw blue eyes begin to blink open. She snapped out of it and started to snap her head back and retreat, but his hand shot out and pulled her back, bringing her back to her previous position. They remained motionless for a while and Naminé didn't dare to try and pull away again, not when he was staring at her so intensely like he was. She stared into the blue eyes that reminded her of the other keyblade wielder trapped beneath them. His were different though, darker filled with loneliness and lacking the happy glow that Sora's had. Naminé was suddenly aware of how dry her lips were as she allowed her tongue to somehow hydrate them. That movement caused Roxas to pull her into him, crashing her face into his as both their eyes shut tightly. Naminé trembled as she brought a hand to his blonde hair, tugging at it. He pulled her roughly away from him and glowered at her. "Who are you?"

Naminé was still dazed, but she managed to shake her head in order to snap out of it. She cleared her throat to hopefully make her voice stronger. "I… My name is Naminé."

Roxas continued to stare at her. Everything about this girl in front of him resembled _her_. Perhaps that was why he had reacted so impulsively. He looked around him. The room was blank and oddly white. It felt like he would go crazy if he remained surrounded by these white walls. He looked back at Naminé and she too matched the room and nearly faded into the walls with her snow-blonde hair, pale skin and white dress and sandals. He silently murmured to himself if he might be in Castle Oblivion since Axel always said it was sickeningly white there.

He whirled on Naminé and she squeaked in fear. "Where am I? What am I doing here?" Images of his fight with the hooded figure flooded to his mind and anger boiled inside of him. His keyblades formed in both of his hands as he stood up. "Are you one of the Organization imposters?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes. He growled and brought Oblivion to her throat, "Answer me!" She didn't and Roxas, in anger raised the black key above his head and started to swing it down upon her. Naminé's reaction was to bring her hands together, clasping them as if she were praying. _Sora!_

Her rescuer was not the keyblade wielder she was expecting. It was another hooded keyblade-wielder, like Roxas. Riku. A black gloved hand had grasped Roxas' wrist. "Stop," he commanded, glaring down at the blonde boy that resembled his best friend far too much.

Roxas snapped his wrist away from Riku as his keyblades disappeared. Riku was unresponsive to the curses Roxas muttered underneath his breath. Riku turned to Naminé who squeaked again when the attention was brought on her again. He pulled her to her feet and started for the door, whispering in her ear before he left.

Naminé closed her eyes, a lone tear falling from her right eye. She raised her hand toward Roxas and he stepped back instinctively. Then, she raised both hands to his face and rested them on his cheeks. He stared at her, not knowing what to do. He had subdued countless enemies, yet when she was staring at him like that with the same face that _she_ had, he couldn't move. Her touch even felt like _hers_.

Naminé closed her eyes as she began to enter his subconscious, searching through his memories. She was surrounded by chains, countless chains. She grasped one and an image of Saïx flooded into her. With a swift movement, she cut the links, causing Roxas to forget Saïx, along with the other members: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. These chains were short and weak, representing their bond. She had broken the link of all of those chains.

Then, she came across a longer chain, made much stronger, however slowly becoming brittle. An image of Axel inundated into her. She began to reconsider severing this chain. It was cruel to separate someone from their best friend. But then she remembered DiZ's orders. With a heavy heart, she grasped the chain with both hands and severed it.

In addition to the Organization's chains, she found a few newly formed chains. One was Riku's which held memories of his nearly victorious battle. She broke that chain. The newest one was her. It was weak and short, like most new memories. She severed it easily.

Finally, the last link Roxas had to the Organization. It was beginning to rust, but it was strong all the same. She felt jealousy wash over her when she found that it belonged to Xion. She trembled as she also cut it as well. She sighed as the chains that surrounded her that were once pulled taut were now on the ground, lifeless. When—if the time came, she would reconnect them, but for Sora, these memories were unnecessary.

She returned to the white room and exhaled. Roxas' eyes were wide-eyed as if he was unaware of where he was until Naminé touched his forehead, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. She struggled to lift his body again to lean him against the wall. She turned to the door to inform DiZ of her finished work. She turned back around, remembering the words that Riku had whispered to her. _Do it for Sora.

* * *

_

That… was really hard to write. Honestly, I haven't played Chain of Memories yet… I will though, once I get Re:CoM from my friend. :3 The RokuNami Shipper in me put that random kiss in there. I must say though, I like just about all the Naminé pairings… Sora, Riku, Repliku, and Roxas. Roxas the most though. XD

I am in the middle of playing 358/2 Days, but I'm stuck on one of the missions, so I haven't finished the game yet. NO SPOILERS. This story was just my thoughts of what happened when Naminé had to erase Roxas' memories.

Here are some things that I believe in that you probably don't care about:

1. I believe Naminé does care for Roxas initially, but mostly because he's like Sora.

2. I do acknowledge that Roxas has some sort of attraction to Xion, but I honestly don't like that pairing that much. I like Riku x Xion more. That is love. 3

3. I do support Naminé with Sora, but I like Kairi with Sora more. So to me SoraNami is more fun one-sided.

4. AkuRoku is nonexistent as a romance. They're like brothers/best friends. –shot by AkuRoku fangirls-


End file.
